Bienvenue chez moi
by Arkel
Summary: Lorsque les personnages de Naruto font visiter leurs demeures respectives à une employée d'une agence immobilière afin de s'inspirer pour de nouvelles créations... résumé pourri


**Titre:** Bienvenue chez moi

**Genre:** Parodie. Gros délire... OOC sans doute (Ce qui se passe quand je délire avec Sanzo)

**Rating:** K+ (pour le langage sans doute)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto sont à leur auteur respectif... On peut pas les louer? éè

**Résumé: **Lorsque les personnages de Naruto font visiter leurs demeures respectives à une employée d'une agence immobilière afin de s'inspirer pour de nouvelles créations... (vous avez pas compris? ça viendra vous aller voir )

Petit mot d'Arkel: Coucouuuuuuuuuu!

Sanzo (collègue de fanfics): Tiens donc tu nous fais une insert yourself d'une nouvelle génération? Toi en employée d'agence immobilière? N'importe nawak!

Arkel: Mais le tailleur me va bien non?

Naruto: T'as pas grossi?

Arkel (envoie une énorme pierre à la gueule de Naru) : Mais !!!

Kakashi: Qui est le premier à te recevoir chez lui?

Arkel: Bah on va commencer par le héros-crétin!

Kakashi: Tu veux vraiment aller squatter chez tout le monde?

Arkel (très sérieuse): Oui...

Naruto: Putain!!! J'ai rien rangé!!!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Chez Naruto

La pauvre petite employée, répondant au doux surnom de A-chan, s'était perdue dans la forêt aux alentours de Konoha. La traversée fut rude car elle dut se faire un chemin à travers les broussailles à l'aide d'une lime à ongles. Elle s'était plusieurs fois tapée un sprint lorsque les sangliers la repéraient. Elle se prit plusieurs fois dans les anciens piègs dressés par les ninjas. Ses talons étaient foutus et son tailleur dégueulasse. Enfin arrivée à l'entrée du village caché, elle se fit un peu molestée par les gardes-ninjas, qui l'avait prise pour une clocharde.

A-chan: Mais je vous assure!!! J'ai l'autorisation du troisième Hokage!

Garde 1: Hum... Qu'en penses-tu?

Garde 2: J'ai un doute...

A-chan (en larmes): Mais j'ai un passe! Regardez en bas, le sceau! J'ai l'autorisation exceptionnelle de rentrer dans votre village!

Garde 1: Oh mais c'est le tampon du patron!

Garde 2: Ce qu'on est bête hein?!

A-chan: Laissez-moi rentrer!

Garde 1: Bon... d'accord!

A-chan put enfin accéder au village. Elle se posa un instant, histoire de reprendre son calme. Après avoir épousseter son tailleur et avoir refait son chignon, elle sortit un plan de son sac.

A-chan: Aloooooors l'appartement de Naruto Uzumaki!... Excusez-moi vieil homme, cela vous dit quelque chose?

Jiraya: Vieux?! Beaucoup de personne m'envie ma crinière argentée!

A-chan (goutte de sueur): Ah euh... Bon bref, ça vous dérangerait de m'indiquer le chemin?

Jiraya (mode pervers): ça te dirait pas d'aller boire un petit coup...hum après avoir pris un bain évidemment! Zêtes mignonne mais un peu crado!

A-chan (très choquée): Bon sang, c'est quoi ce village de fous?! (ndla: un petit village d'irréductibles ninjas résistants encore et toujours à l'envahisseur Orochimaru)

L'employée prit les jambes à son coup, en se promettant qu'elle demanderait une augmentation de salaire quand elle rentrerait.

A bout de souffle, elle s'arrêta près d'une boutique de ramens et y rentra.

Patron de la boutique: Ah Naruto!!! Mais bien sûr que je le connaîs! Je vais vous indiquer le chemin!

A-chan (yeux larmoyants): _Enfin une gentille personne dans cet endroit de dingue!_

Quelques minutes plus tard...

A-chan: Non, ne me dites pas que c'est ici?...

En effet Naruto vivait dans un immeuble un peu délabré. Des chiens et des chats traînaient dans les couloirs. Et les voisins semblaient un peu... bizarres.

Devant la porte de l'appartement était collée une feuille de papier où était inscrit les mots suivant:

"Demeure du ninja le plus puissant du monde et futur Hokage! Entrez à vos risques et périls... P.S: Siouplaît pas de pub merci!"

A-chan appuya sur la sonnette qui ne marchait évidemment pas, donc elle cogna à la porte. Plusieurs fois... Avant qu'elle entende une voix d'outre-tombe résonnant dans l'appartement.

Naruto: Quoooooi?!

A-chan (polie): Monsieur Uzumaki?

Naruto: Putain j'ai oublié de payer ma facture de flotte! Ne me foutez pas dehors!

A-chan: Non non! Je suis l'envoyée de la société Lekra. Vous savez? L'agence immobilière!

Le ninja ouvrit légèremment la porte, lançant apercevoir un visage encore endormi. Il semblait encore en pyjama.

Naruto: Je me rappelle pas...

A-chan (commençant à perdre son calme): Mais si! La société m'a envoyé pour que je visite votre appartemment. Cela afin de créér de nouveaux locaux. Mon supérieur s'intéresse beaucoup au monde des ninjas. Il paraît que c'est à la mode en ce moment et que ça rapporterait beaucoup de... Bon bref!

Naruto: J'avais complètement oublié! C'était ça alors le papier pourri que j'avais reçu?

A-chan: _Sale gosse! Tu vas nous la faire visiter ta piaule?_

Naruto: Vous pouvez rentrer. Mais je vous préviens, c'est un peu le désordre! Une chambre d'homme quoi! grand sourire

En effet, quelques cadavres de sachets de pâtes chinoises traînaient ça et là. A-chan trébucha sur quelque chose et il valait mieux ne pas savoir ce que c'était. Mis à part le gros désordre et la saleté, la décoration faisait très ninja. A-chan sortit son carnet de notes et commença à gratter :

_"Le papier-peint est recouvert de petits renards roux. Sur les murs sont accrochés les portraits des Hokage (note: chef ninja je crois). Ils ont été un peu gribouillés au feutre. Je ne pense pas que le deuxième Hokage portait une jolie moustache à la Dali et que le troisième se mette du rouge à lèvres. Il y a aussi quelques articles sur le catch. Une vieil télé est en veille. Y'a quelques magazines par terre, certains semblent contenir différents tests... 'quel est votre technique jutsu la plus appropriée? (c'est quoi ça? les ninjas font du jus de fruits?) Comment marcher sur l'eau? (il se prend pour Jésus?) Comment perfectionner votre technique de transformation? (un prestidigitateur?) Comment faire craquer la fille de vos rêves?' (Ah les garçons de nos jours!) Il y a également quelques magazines peu recommandés pour des mineurs (Je me demande bien comment il se les a procurés)._

_Sur des étagères sont disposés un bon nombre d'armes ninjas, des kunai, des shurikens (mon petit frère a les mêmes qu'ils trouvent dans ses paquets de céréales). Je me demande pourquoi la peluche sur le lit est un renard à plusieurs queue (Hum ce n'était pas un personnage de jeu vidéo? Qui faisait équipe avec un hérisson bleu?)_

_Direction salle de bain. Une douche. Un lavabo. Des W.C. Encore des magazines. Après les placards contiennent des vêtements (c'est pas très discret le orange pour un ninja non?) Le même ensemble en plusieurs exemplaires.La cuisine. Rien à dire (si ce n'est une montagne de vaisselle dans le lavabo, des placards remplis de ramens). Je continue l'exploration en ouvrant ce placard dans le couloir" _

Naruto: Non n'ouvrez pas!

_"Le dit-placard contenait des choses diverses et variés (je me suis tout pris dessus... j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer) _

_Exploration finie (vivement que je m'en aille d'ici... en plus ça pue les pieds)"_

Naruto: Alors comme ça, vous allez visiter les maisons de certains ninjas?

A-chan (finissant d'écrire): Mouais...

Naruto: Vous avez une liste?

A-chan: Pourquoi cette question?

Naruto: Est-ce que y'a marqué les noms "Uchiwa Sasuké " et "Sakura Haruno"?

A-chan: C'est possible!

Naruto: Putain, je peux venir?

A-chan (franco): Non!

Naruto: Bah pourquoi?

A-chan: Mon travail est de respecter l'intimité de nos clients...

Naruto: Pff z'êtes pas drôle!... Et les sous que vous me devez?

A-chan (sortant une enveloppe): C'est marrant! Vous vous en êtes rappelé de ça!

Naruto (dansant avec l'enveloppe) : Des sous! Des sous! Je vais pouvoir aller plus souvent au resto de ramens!

A-chan: Bon, faut que j'y aille! (grand sourire théâtral) La société Lekra vous remercie pour votre participation à ce projet! _Vivement que je me casse vite fait d'ici!_

Naruto: _L'est bien polie d'un coup..._

L'employée put enfin sortir de l'immeuble miteux et prendre un bon bol d'air frais. Elle dut cependant se cacher car des ninjas s'étaient mis à lui courir après, la prenant pour une espionne de l'Akatsuki (qui ont comme nouvelle méthode de porter des costumes bizarres)

* * *

Dernier mot d'Arkel: Bouahaha! C'est très bête ce que j'écris. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous visiterons la maison de Sakura. La pauvre A-chan a pas fini d'en baver.

Naruto: Comment ça je pue des pieds?

Sasuke et Sakura: Euh Naruto on voulait pas te le dire mais... tu sais quand tu enlèves tes chaussures...

Naruto: Mais Maître Jiraya me dit souvent que l'odeur corporelle masculine est un puissant aphrodi... aphroquelquechose!

Jiraya (sifflote)

Sasuke: En tout cas elle viendra pas chez moi cette fille...

Kakashi: T'as pas un mois de loyer en retard?

Sasuke (aura de déprime): Salopard d'Itachi qui a vidé le compte d'assurance vie des parents!

Itachi: Niark niark! (chantonne) Moi j'avais la procurationeuh!

Sasuke: Je crois que j'ai pas le choix...

Arkel: C'est quand même un sacré défi que je me suis lancée. Je me demande ce que ça va donner avec les maisons de Shikamaru, Chôji, Shino... Et pi y'a le village Suna... Et pi y'a chez les méchants!... Mouarf je vais en avoir pour un moment.


End file.
